


What If Nobody Shows Up!?

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breast Flashing, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Elyse Willems wants to get people to show up for her stand up comedy night. How will she ever accomplish this? My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Elyse Willems/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Elyse Willems was pacing nervously back and forth in her hotel room. She had agreed to do stand up comedy in San Francisco for an upcoming RT documentary but was having second thoughts.

"Nobody's going to show up James! And even if they do they're all going to laugh at me!" Elyse vented to her husband.

"I thought the whole point  _ was _ for them to laugh at you." James said. 

Elyse rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." She said.

James put his arm around his wife and said, “I know, I’m just messing with you. But seriously, people love you! Of course they’ll show up! And they’ll think you’re hilarious too.” 

“I still don’t know…” Elyse said, looking at the floor. 

“Remember when you practiced your set in front of me and how I laughed at all of your jokes?” James pointed out. 

“But you’re my husband, you would’ve laughed no matter what I said.” Elyse countered. 

“That’s so not true! I love you and want nothing more than to see you succeed at this and if I thought your jokes were bad I would have said something to make them better. But, not once did I have to do that now did I?” James said in a somewhat smug tone. 

“Okay, okay fine you win on that one.” Elyse relented, “But nobody will laugh at my jokes if they don’t show up in the first place!” 

James scoffed, “Really? You’re worried about  _ that _ ? All it’s going to take is one little tweet and you’ll have a packed house guaranteed.”

That didn’t sit right with Elyse. “What? I’m just supposed to use my fame to stack the audience with my fans? They’ll all probably laugh no matter what I say.” 

“Isn’t that kind of the point? To have an audience who’s already warm to you and your sense of humor? Besides, I don’t know how you’ll get strangers to attend an open mic night with a bunch of people they’ve probably never heard of.” James explained. 

“They might come if we advertise in person.” Elyse said, looking hopefully at James. 

He took his arm off of her. “I don’t see why we have to get strangers to come. The fans aren’t guaranteed to laugh at your jokes.” 

“Please James, this is important to me.” Elyse pleaded. 

“If it really means that much to you then I won’t stop you if you want to advertise but you’ll have to do it on your own.” James said. 

Elyse stood up and said, “Fine! I will!” 

With that, Elyse stormed out the door. She wasn’t exactly sure how she would convince people to show up tonight but she was confident she would come up with something to say when the need arose. As Elyse walked out of the hotel and down the street she began to look for a good place to start advertising. It didn’t take her long to settle on the club she was going to be performing at. She figured chances were anyone around that area would have at least some interest in comedy. So, she started off simply standing outside the club and trying to engage strangers in conversation. 

It was hard enough for her to work up the courage to talk to strangers and it only became more and more difficult the more people just ignored her. She did manage to get the attention of a few people and even managed to convince one to show up to the show. However, all that effort took her almost three hours. It was almost night time already. Elyse considered calling it a day and trying again tomorrow but, she knew James would rub it in her face if she told him the number of people she managed to convince. She had to get at least one more. Then it wouldn’t be a complete waste of time, Elyse thought trying to hold onto what remained of her resolve. Just as she had that thought a man in his mid twenties walked by her. 

“Excuse me, sir!” Elyse called out to the man. 

He stopped and turned around. He then blatantly eyed Elyse’s body up and down and whistled. “What can I do for you, beautiful?” 

Elyse had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She was definitely not in the mood for this.  _ But, if he’s attracted to me this might make it easier to convince him _ . Elyse thought to herself. 

“Do you have any plans for the night after tomorrow?” She asked. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted phrasing it that way. 

“Why? You looking for a date?” The man asked. 

Elyse shook her head. “No, I’m doing stand up at the club here and was hoping maybe you could be a part of the audience?” 

“Will you be performing naked?” He asked. 

“What!? Of course not!” Elyse yelled. 

“Sorry, not interested then.” The man said as he turned and started walking away. 

Elyse quickly looked around and noticed there was nobody else around, which was odd, she thought. But she knew if this man walked away and nobody else nearby she would have to give up and go back to her and James’ hotel room pretty much empty handed. 

Elyse leapt forward and grabbed his arm, “Wait! I mean, I won’t perform naked but maybe there’s something else I can do to convince you to come?” 

The man stopped and turned back to Elyse and said, “I’m listening…”

“Well, what do you want?” She asked. 

The man’s gaze dropped to Elyse’s chest.”I want to see them titties. If you do that, I’ll come.” 

She opened her mouth, about to refuse the man’s request but then, she began to think. If one flash was all it took to get him to show up then why not? It was a small price to pay for the immense satisfaction she would get from having an audience of actual strangers. 

Elyse reached down and grabbed the hem of her white t-shirt and said, “And if I do this, you’ll come?” 

The man frantically nodded, “Yeah, yeah! Absolutely!” 

Elyse took a deep breath and yanked her t-shirt up. She wasn’t wearing a bra so her round, medium-sized breasts were exposed to the stranger. She could hear him groan in appreciation. A blush creeped across her face as she felt her nipples become hard from the cool breeze caressing them. 

Elyse counted to ten in her head before yanking her shirt back down. “Okay, you saw them. Can I count on you to come to the show?” 

“Of course. I never go back on my word.” The man said. 

‘Okay, great! See you later.” Elyse said as she began walking away. 

“However…” The man said. 

Elyse looked back, “However?” 

“I’ve got a bunch of buddies of mine I could convince to come as well. But again, it’s going to cost you.” The man said. 

“Do you want another tit flash?” Elyse asked. 

The man shook his head, “No. I want something more.” He said as he began eyeing her lips. 

“What do you want?” Elyse hesitantly said. 

“I want you to suck my dick.” The man stated. 

“No way! I’m not doing that!” Elyse refuted. 

“What if I told you I could bring at least ten more guys?” The man said. 

Elyse had to stop and think about this one. Was she really about to whore herself out for an audience? As far as this man was concerned she was a nobody so the chances of a video of her sucking dick showing up online were probably slim to none. Besides, nobody else, James included, would have to know how she got so many people to show up. Plus, Elyse found it kind of hot that a stranger wanted her to suck his dick out in the open like this. However, there was only one thing she had an issue with. 

“If we do this, can we at least find like an alley or something? Y’know, somewhere that nobody will walk by?” Elyse asked. 

“Of course.” The man said. He then pointed to an alley across the street and said, “How about that one?” 

“That’ll work.” Elyse said. 

The man then grabbed Elyse’s hand and led her across the street and into the dark alley. There were no lights in this alley and the sun was completely down so Elyse could only make out the silhouette of the man. 

“Get on your knees.” The man ordered as he started unzipping his pants. 

Elyse did as she was told but couldn’t help but be annoyed by the man’s impatience. By the time she was on her knees the man’s fully erect cock was staring her in the face. She hesitated for a moment, second guessing herself. After all, she had no idea if this man was really telling the truth or not but she had to trust him if she wanted any hope of attaining an audience tonight. 

The man, frustrated with Elyse’s hesitation, grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth onto his cock. At first, Elyse kept her mouth closed out of surprise, letting the man rub the head of his cock against her warm, soft lips for a few seconds before she finally opened her mouth and let the man thrust the entire length of his shaft inside. 

“God fuck yes!” The man moaned. “It’s been way too fucking long…” He trailed off as he moaned again. 

As the man continued to moan his grip on Elyse’s head loosened, allowing her to move on her own. She took this newfound freedom to bob her head on the top half of his shaft while she stroked the remainder not in her mouth. She stopped bobbing her head every few seconds to take a couple moments to swirl her warm, wet tongue around the head of the man’s cock. She could already feel the head pulsating in her mouth. 

“You’re so fucking good at this.” The man groaned. 

Elyse loved being complimented on her blowjob skills. She began bobbing her head up and down even faster, taking more and more of the man’s cock into her mouth each time until she was taking his cock all the way to its base ,pressing her nose against the man’s stomach. When she was pressed against the man’s stomach, Elyse tried swirling her tongue around the man’s cock again but ended up simply caressing his shaft with her tongue. 

“Fuck I’m cumming!” The man moaned loudly. 

Elyse didn’t have any time to pull back as she immediately felt hot, thick strands of cum shoot straight down her throat. Luckily she had plenty of experience sucking dick so she managed not to choke as the man shot directly into her stomach. The man began to retract his cock toward the end of his orgasm, letting the last few ropes shoot into Elyse’s mouth. As soon as he pulled his cock out of her mouth a few drops escaped her mouth and dribbled down her lips and chin. 

Elyse looked up at the man and swallowed the rest of his load. She opened her mouth to show him all of the cum was gone and then said, “How was that?”

“That was amazing! That was the best blowjob I’ve gotten in years - no - in my entire life!” The man exclaimed. 

“And I can count on you to bring your friends to my show?” Elyse asked. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Definitely! Let me call them right now.” The man said as he pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. 

Elyse didn’t feel the need to stick around for all of the conversations that were going to happen so she just walked out of the alley and headed back to her hotel room. 

_ Now I have a surefire way of getting people to come to my show! _ Elyse thought to herself as she happily skipped down the sidewalk. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Really? You’re heading out again so early?” James asked Elyse. 

“Well, yeah. I already got a dozen people to show up and I know if I get an early start I can easily double - no triple that number easily.” Elyse explained. 

James sighed, “Okay, don’t let me stop you. Just try not to stay out so late today? We have to be up early to rehearse tomorrow.” 

“I know, you don’t have to remind me.” Elyse quickly said as she opened the door and began walking out. 

“You sure you don’t want any break-” James started to say before Elyse closed the door behind her. 

She was far too excited to eat right now. Now that she had a solid plan in place she was confident she would fill up the rest of the crowd before noon today. Elyse didn’t consider what she did as prostitution exactly. It was more like a means of advertising; strictly business. It didn't take too long for Elyse to reach the same part of the street she was advertising yesterday and when she got there she saw there were a handful of people walking up and down the street, more than the zero people out here last night. 

Having not considered the possibility of getting caught in the act in broad daylight Elyse quickly checked out the same alley from last night to see if it was visible from the street. At first glance it was and she got a little nervous. She didn’t want to put on  _ this _ kind of free show for the public so she searched for somewhere more secluded. She continued down the alley and turned the corner and saw the alley extended into a small backstreet behind the businesses on the main street. It wasn’t the most discreet place but she did manage to find a space between two dumpsters that was out of view from everyone except the houses across from the back alley but Elyse figured the people who lived there would be at work and wouldn’t see anyway. And thankfully it didn’t smell bad either since both dumpsters seemed to be reserved for cardboard. 

Now that Elyse had a solid plan she went back onto the main street to start advertising. It didn’t take long at all to attract her first potential audience member. 

“Hey there! How are you?” Elyse called out to a man walking by. 

He suddenly stopped and whipped his head around to her and said, “Who? Me?” 

“Yes, you! Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?” She asked. 

The man looked Elyse up and down, slightly confused. “Is this your first time prostituting or something? Because if so, you’re doing it all wrong.” He said. 

“No, no! It’s nothing like that. I’m doing a stand up show at the club here tomorrow night and was wondering if you’d be interested in attending?” Elyse asked. 

The man made a face then shook his head, “Nah, not really my thing, sorry.” He then began walking away. 

“Wait!” Elyse said as she grabbed the man’s arm. 

“What? And could you please let go of me?” 

Elyse’s heart pounded in her chest. It took her a second to work up the courage to speak but when she did she said, “I could make it worth your while.”

The man turned to face Elyse again, “What exactly do you mean by that?” He asked. 

“I could, y’know, maybe suck you off in exchange for you promising you’ll come.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

The man looked Elyse up and down again and said, “I don’t know, I mean don’t get me wrong you’re a very attractive woman and all but I have a girlfriend.” 

“You can fuck me!” Elyse blurted out.

The man felt his cock twitch in his pants. Did this woman really just offer her body in exchange to go to a single stand up show? 

“What’s the catch?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“No catch! Honestly! I just  _ really _ need people to show up to this thing.” Elyse explained. 

The man looked Elyse over carefully. This seemed way too good to be true. This had to be some kind of setup. But looking closely at Elyse, it seemed to the man that she truly had no ulterior motive and she really was just that desperate. Plus, he was in the middle of a big fight with his girlfriend and hadn’t been laid in weeks and here was a woman, who was far more attractive than his girlfriend, offering herself to him for almost nothing. He made up his mind. 

“If that’s all you want, then deal.” The man said. 

“Really!? Thank you so much!” Elyse said. 

“Easy, we still have to actually do it. Do you have a place in mind?” He asked. 

“Yep! Follow me!” Elyse said as he grabbed the man’s hand and led him across the street. 

“Really? Here?” The man asked as he examined his new surroundings. 

“Do you have a better place in mind?” Elyse asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing to the man that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

His eyes immediately locked onto her chest. “No, this is fine.” He said in a daze. 

The man watched Elyse undress, enjoying the show she was putting on for him. His cock was rock hard by the time she was naked. He loved how in shape she was. Her stomach was completely flat and even started showing some definition of abs. As his eyes trailed up her body they stopped on her breasts once again. A little more than a handful and perfectly perky. Each one topped with a small pink nub no bigger than a dime. He was also surprised by the lack of hair over her pussy. Everything about Elyse looked perfect to the man. 

“I don’t want to rush you but I’d rather get this done before anyone sees.” Elyse said. 

The man shook out of his daydream and began undressing himself. Being so horny it took no time at all before he was as naked as she was. He then looked around for a comfortable surface to fuck Elyse against. He was about to say something when Elyse interrupted. 

“I guess you can do me against the dumpster, just don’t be too rough.” She said. 

Elyse backed up until her back hit the cold metal of the dumpster. She spread her legs apart and looked at the man expectantly, waiting for him to make the next move. The man was breathing heavily as he grabbed his cock by the base and closed the distance between himself and Elyse. Precum was already leaking out of him, he needed this so bad. He pressed his body against Elyse’s as he guided his cock to her pussy. He shuddered as he felt her breasts and hardening nipples pressing against his chest. He couldn’t wait anymore. He looked Elyse right in the eyes as he thrusted his hips upward and impaled her with his nearly foot long cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Elyse gasped. He was so much bigger than her husband. Elyse briefly felt guilty about fucking another man but that guilt quickly dissipated with each thrust of the man’s cock. 

He suddenly started fucking her more frantically, the pacing of his thrusts became erratic. The man couldn’t hold back his pleasure and ended up fucking Elyse purely by instinct. Her pussy was so tight and wet. It was better than any pussy he had been inside in his entire life. He never wanted this to end. He also loved hearing Elyse moan and whimper right in his ear with each thrust. 

“Oh fuck! That’s it! Right there, don’t you fucking stop!” Elyse moaned, their bodies moving in unison against the dumpster in the back alley. 

The man did as he was asked. He continued to roughly ram his cock in and out of Elyse, not caring for her safety as he began thrusting her body against the metal dumpster. He was so close. But he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to keep fucking Elyse forever. 

“You’re gonna make me fucking cum! OH FUCK!!!” Elyse screamed. 

That triggered the man’s orgasm as well. He shot rope after rope of pent up cum deep inside of her pussy. He had about a week’s worth of stored cum that he unloaded inside of Elyse, much to her delight. She loved getting creampied. The entire time the man was cumming inside of her prolonged her own orgasm. That orgasm for Elyse, once it was over, was definitely one she was going to remember for a very long time. 

The man pulled out of Elyse and said, “Thanks for that. I really need it.” 

“Don’t mention it. But you will come to my show tomorrow night, right?” She asked. 

“Yes! Of course I will! Tell you what, I’ll even see if I can get a few buddies of mine to come as well.” The man offered. 

“Oh awesome! I hope to see you tomorrow then.” Elyse said. 

“Likewise.” The man said as he began dressing himself. 

Elyse got dressed as well and went back to her spot outside of the theater, eagerly looking for her next target. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elyse didn’t begin to feel the soreness until she got back to her spot outside the theater. She knew the last man she fucked was being rough with her but didn’t realize the extent of the damage until then. It wasn’t anything too bad, just some soreness on her back and legs. Nothing she couldn’t manage but would have to keep in mind for when she would do it there again. 

Speaking of which, Elyse managed to have a steady flow of patrons throughout the day. Luckily she was able to convince most of them to come to her show for nothing more than a tit flash or a hand job. There were a few that needed a bit more convincing but Elyse didn’t have a problem with that. By sunset she had managed to convince another 50 people to show up, but that still wasn’t enough for Elyse. Plus, she didn’t have much time left before she would have to go back to her hotel room for the night. She checked her phone to see what time it was. It was almost 9 pm. Plus, Elyse noticed a couple of missed texts from James which she quickly responded to before getting back to work.

The street was getting less busy now. But there were still a handful of people walking around, most of them seemed to be avoiding Elyse though and she began to wonder why. It didn’t take her long to come to the realization that word was starting to spread about what she was doing there in front of the theater. She began to think of another place she could go to advertise if business completely stopped here. She was so deep in thought coming up with a plan that she didn’t notice the guy trying to get her attention. 

“Hello? Are you listening to me?” He asked. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. What did you say again?” Elyse asked. 

“I was wondering if you were the woman people were talking about.” He said. 

“Well that depends. What have people been saying about me?” 

“I’ve heard that a blonde standing outside of this particular theater is putting on some comedy show tomorrow night and is willing to do anything to get more people in the audience.” He explained. 

“Yeah, that sounds a lot like what I’m doing. So, are you interested in coming to my show tomorrow?” Elyse asked. 

“I might be, if you can make it worth my while.” He said.

Elyse put her hand on the man’s crotch over his jeans and whispered in his ear, “Oh I can  _ definitely _ make it worth your while.” 

He wasn’t expecting Elyse to be so bold. He could feel his cock hardening under her palm. “Then what are we still doing here?” The man whispered. 

Elyse grabbed the man’s hand and led him into the alley like she had done so many times today. She went through the motions of double checking to make sure nobody was around. There were some lights on in some of the houses across the street but since it was so dark in the alley Elyse figured they wouldn’t be able to see from so far away. After confirming nobody was around she took the man to the same spot between the two dumpsters and began stripping. The man followed suit, he was already horny just from hearing about this opportunity and couldn’t wait to take full advantage of it. However, once they were both naked he had a problem. 

“It’s so dark, I can’t even see you!” He complained. 

“Do you really need to see me when you can just feel?” Elyse asked as she grabbed the man’s hard cock. 

“If you really want my patronage to your show then I want to see you.” He insisted. 

Elyse looked around and said, “I wish I could help you but I’m not seeing any lights around here.” 

“I’ve got an idea.” The man said as he reached down and began digging through the pockets of his jeans. He then pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. “I think this’ll work. What do you think?” He asked as he placed it on the ground between them. 

The flashlight was more like a floodlight, at least to Elyse it did. It completely illuminated the entire nook they were standing in. There was absolutely no hiding what they were doing if someone happened to walk by or look from a window from across the alley. It was one thing to do it when Elyse was confident that nobody would walk or see them but now she just felt so exposed. But, as much as she wanted to say no, she still needed as many people as possible to show up to the show. 

_ What choice do I really have? _ Elyse thought. 

“That works, I guess.” She mumbled. She then backed up against the dumpster and said, “Are you ready to fuck me now?” 

“Almost. Turn around first.” The man said. 

Elyse turned around and showed the man her ass. It was firm and round, in shape from her daily exercises. The man groaned in approval. 

“I want to fuck that tight ass of yours.” He groaned. 

“No, sorry I don’t think I can -” 

“I’ll bring twenty of my friends to your show!” The man blurted out. 

Elyse had only done anal once before and found it to be incredibly painful so she swore she would never do it again. But, this offer was tempting her. With all the people she managed to convince today plus the ones from yesterday she would be at over a hundred people. That was her initial goal for this whole thing. For a few minutes of pain, Elyse convinced herself it was a fair trade off. 

“Okay, fine. But you can’t be too rough. It’s been a few years since I last did anal.” She said. 

“Oh fuck yes!” The man said as he immediately stepped toward Elyse and rested his cock between her ass cheeks. 

He began thrusting between them, moaning softly. Elyse felt a knot form in her stomach. She was nervous about what was about to happen. But, she knew it was too late to back out now so she just stood there and waited for the man to finally take the plunge. 

After a few more thrusts the man grabbed his cock and aligned it with Elyse’s asshole. He didn’t waste any more time and rammed his shaft as hard as he could inside of Elyse, causing her to let out a loud yelp. It was so much more painful than she remembered it being. It was probably due to the fact that this man’s cock was much larger than the previous cock she tried anal with. 

“Ah fuck! Not so hard! I’m still getting used to it!” Elyse squealed. 

But the man wasn’t listening. He was solely focused on how tightly her ass was gripping his shaft and how warm she was on the inside. He thought her ass might feel good just based on looks but he never expected it to feel  _ this _ good. He couldn’t stop thrusting. His cock began to swell, causing even more pressure around his shaft, which he loved. Elyse did all she could to slow the man’s thrusting from her current position but all she could really do was hold herself in place against the dumpster and try to move her body completely out of sync with his and make his thrusting more awkward. But the man saw that as a challenge and began thrusting harder than ever. 

“FUCK!” Elyse screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. People on the street and even the ones in the houses nearby could probably hear Elyse’s scream but she didn’t care. She had to vocally express herself in the moment. 

She began moaning and whimpering after every thrust. Some of the pain had dissipated and was replaced with pleasure, but not nearly enough for Elyse to just ignore the pain. 

“Are you - are you going to cum soon?” Elyse asked. 

“God! Fuck I’m right fucking there!” The man groaned as he began thrusting faster than ever. 

Elyse braced herself as she felt the man’s cock throb and pulsate before it unloaded deep inside of her asshole. She squirmed the entire time the man was filling her inside with his hot seed, a very strange feeling that she didn’t quite know how to feel about. It was better than getting brutally pounded in the ass at the very least. 

The man sighed of relief and chuckled as he pulled his cock out of Elyse’s ass. “Your ass is fucking incredible.” 

“What about our deal?” Elyse impatiently asked. 

“Oh don’t you worry! After that I’m going to call everyone I know and convince them to come.: He happily said as he began getting dressed. 

“Oh good, I’m glad.” Elyse said as she began doing the same. 

Soon the two parted ways and Elyse began heading back to her hotel. It didn’t take her long to realize she couldn’t walk straight. She was going to have a hard time explaining this to James but that was a future problem. The entire way back she reveled in the amount of people she managed to get for her audience. She was confident tomorrow was going to be a complete success.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references another one of my works, "Elyse Meets the Fanboys". I would reading that before reading this chapter.

The big day was finally here for Elyse. She was nervous, understandably so. This would be the first time she would ever be doing stand up comedy for an audience. Not only that, but for an audience of strangers at that. From the minute she woke up that day she cursed herself and wondered why she didn’t just go with her husband’s idea of just making a few tweets to advertise this. In that case she would at least get people in the crowd who would laugh no matter what she said. But now, it was all up to her to make and deliver jokes that were funny enough so an audience of complete strangers would laugh. She hated the situation she put herself into. 

However, at the same time Elyse couldn’t be entirely mad at herself. After all, she did enjoy the time she spent ‘advertising’ on the street the past couple of days. Something she had been struggling with ever since she did that whole ‘Meet the Fanboys’ thing at RTX was how she viewed her role in Funhaus and in online entertainment in general. Being a woman, it would have been incredibly easy for her to just show off her body and get views that way but that was something she had vehemently wanted to avoid doing at all costs and wanted people to like her because of her personality and her sense of humor. She thought she had been successful at doing just that until last RTX when she was forced to have sex with a bunch of fans. That weekend brought about an internal crisis within Elyse. Before then, she hated the idea of her fans only liking her for her body but after, she loved it. It made her feel sexy, powerful even, to know hundreds, if not thousands of fans, were willing to pay top dollar just to get to have sex with her. Plus, some of the sex was prety good to boot. Elyse didn’t want to be known as an internet whore, but she couldn’t deny how good it felt being one though. Over the past few months she had to fight the urge to post sexy pictures of herself online. She knew it was in her best interest to stay as professional as possible. 

That internal struggle Elyse had felt all that time finally came to a head. She saw advertising for her as a way to have more men lust for her body with almost no repercussions. She didn’t realize it at the time but what she had done to advertise her show was really the best of both worlds. She got to revel in a plethora of men lusting after her plus she would have the chance to show them there was much more to her than just her body. At this point it was difficult for Elyse to separate her feelings for each side of her. 

But now was time for the show. Elyse and James left their hotel room and walked to the theater, her nerves reaching an all-time high. This was the true test for her. In just a couple of hours she would find out if she could successfully win over the fans of her body with her comedy. The closer they got to the theater the more Elyse noticed people staring at her. It didn’t take long for James to notice. 

“Do you know these people?” He asked. 

“They’re probably just fans.” Elyse said dismissively. 

“You sure? ‘Cause they’re definitely not looking at you like they’re fans. It’s more like…” James paused to think for a moment before continuing, “It’s more like they’re looking at you like they want to fuck you. We should keep moving.” 

Elyse took a closer look at the men and realized James was right. The dozen or so men they passed all had the same, hungry look in their eyes as they looked her body up and down. Word must have spread about what Elyse had been doing there the past few days. She sped up her walking pace, trying to get out of there before Anyone said anything to James. But Elyse couldn’t deny how good it felt to have those stares on her. A part of her wanted each of those men to have their way with her before her show but she had to keep moving to keep up with her husband. 

Before they knew it James and Elyse had arrived at the theater. Her stomach was doing flips and she was so nervous. Elyse hoped more than anything that the people she managed to convince to show up would like her jokes. She spent the next few hours practicing her jokes over and over again, making sure she got the timing of her delivery down to a science. She had been so caught up in rehearsing that she didn’t realize the show had already started. 

“And now please give a warm welcome to Elyse Willems!” The Emcee said on stage to the crowd. 

Elyse took a few deep breaths to compose herself. This was it. This is when she would find out if all those men kept their word. This would be the moment if she found out if men could like her body  _ and _ her humor. Without wasting another second, Elyse marched onto the stage. 

“Oh my God that was amazing! You did so well!” James said to Elyse as she came off the stage after her set. 

“Was it really? I don’t know, I was so nervous I thought I was talking way too fast and messed up the timing on so many of my jokes and -” 

“Elyse. That was hilarious! Didn’t you hear the audience laughing non-stop?” James asked. 

“Oh, well they were probably just being nice.” Elyse said. 

“Trust me, those weren’t pity laughs. And weren’t most of the people in the crowd people you got to come here? God, you even managed to get a room full of strangers to bust their guts at your jokes. You should be so proud of yourself. I know I’m incredibly proud of you!” James said as he pulled Elyse into a tight hug. 

Elyse hugged him back. But something didn’t feel right. She did feel happy that they all liked her jokes and it was a huge relief knowing that they liked her for more than her body but Elyse couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. She couldn’t place her finger on it but she knew she wanted something…  _ more _ from those men in the audience. Her mind went to the memories of the past few days, of Elyse fucking dozens of men in the back alley. Being with her husband now, she should have felt incredibly ashamed to be thinking of that now but instead Elyse felt excited. These thoughts continued in her head well after the show and even when they were leaving the building.

“Hey, Elyse? Do you mind taking a picture with us?” A familiar voice asked to the right of Elyse. 

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the direction where the voice came from. It took her a second but she remembered the two men standing next to her. “John? Tyler? What are you doing here?” 

“Do you know these guys?” James asked. 

“Huh? O-Oh yeah. Just some fans I got to know during the last RTX. You go on ahead, I'll catch up.” Elyse nervously said. 

James gave Elyse a look and then continued walking. She knew she was going to have a long talk with him when she got back to the hotel and would have to try and explain her relationship with these two men. Elyse never told James the truth of what  _ really _ happened during the last RTX and why it took her an extra week to come home. She initially told James that Rooster Teeth needed her for a shoot and that seemed to be a good enough reason at the time. Elyse hoped that this didn’t raise too many alarm bells in James’ head. 

“So what are you two doing here?” She asked. 

“Well, we heard you were doing a stand-up show here and wanted to check it out! You were hilarious” John said. 

“Yeah, plus we heard some rumors about the crowd.” Tyler said. 

“What kind of rumors?” Elyse asked, her face starting to go red. 

“Oh, just that you apparently fucked half the audience to get them to show up.” John said. 

Elyse’s face turned beet red. If these two knew, there was no telling how many other people knew. Where she should have felt shame and remorse for her actions, as well as fear of this getting out, Elyse didn’t feel any of that. In fact, it turned her on that more people knew. She wanted everyone to know just how much of a whore she was. 

“Oh, so you heard about that, did you?” Elyse quietly asked. 

“Yeah, and if we knew what you were  _ really _ doing here we would have been here a lot sooner.” Tyler said as he began caressing Elyse’s back. 

Elyse felt her lips briefly twitch upwards to a smile for a brief moment. “Oh, really? And why’s that?” 

John stepped in front of Elyse, standing just a couple of inches away from her and said, “Isn’t it obvious? We want what you’ve been giving all of those other men.” 

As much as Elyse wanted to tease these two even more she couldn’t hold back her desires any more. She needed these two inside of her more than anything. 

“Follow me.” Elyse whispered as she broke free from the two men. She quickly led them to the same spot in the back alley between the two dumpsters as before. She was so aroused that she didn’t want to spend the time to explain what was going to happen. Instead, Elyse simply began stripping and hoped John and Tyler would follow suit. 

They did immediately. It was almost sunset so they had enough light to still be able to see each other, but so did any onlookers. At first, John and Tyler were a bit hesitant to fuck Elyse out in the open like this but seeing at her lack of disregard for the situation caused them to throw away their shame as well. They stopped worrying about onlookers and finished undressing. 

Soon enough all three of them were standing in the alley naked. John positioned himself in front of Elyse while Tyler took the rear. Both men grabbed their cocks and aligned them with each of Elyse’s holes. The next instant Elyse felt her ass and pussy being penetrated at the same time, causing her to moan loudly. She hadn’t felt anywhere near this good in a very long time. She moaned loudly over and over with each of John and Tyler’s thrusts, not caring who heard. 

This was what she needed all along. Fans of hers that loved her videos and other performances but could also give her a good dicking. She was no longer afraid to admit it. She needed both in her life. The more she gave into her true feelings the better the two cocks inside of her felt. Even the one in her ass felt good.

“Oh my God! You have no idea how bad I needed your fucking cocks!” Elyse moaned. 

Hearing that invigorated the two men to fuck her much faster and harder than before. At first, they were afraid if they went to fast causing Elyse to make too much noise but again, she didn’t seem to care so why should they They dug their fingers into Elyse’s ass and thighs, giving them a better grip to fuck her even faster. 

Elyse’s pussy was soaked. The lower half of her body was already numb from pleasure. The only thing holding her upright was John and Tyler’s grip on her. She wanted their cum. She needed their cum. Elyse wished that someone was recording this and would put it online. She wanted the whole world to see how much of a slut she truly was. Elyse began screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear and come by to check out her second show of the day. 

John and Tyler couldn’t bear it any longer. Hearing Elyse moan like a whore in public like this turned them on so much they were already ready to cum, but they wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. The closer their respective orgasms got, the more they buried their fingers into Elyse’s skin, nearly drawing blood. 

“THAT’S FUCKING IT BOYS! FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!” Elyse screamed, her own orgasm quickly approaching as well. 

John had initially closed his eyes to focus on other things besides Elyse in an effort to last longer but hearing her scream in pleasure right in his face caused him to open his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Elyse Willems bouncing up and down, eyes closed and moaning loudly while her breasts bounced in unison with their thrusts. The sight combined with her moans of pleasure sent John over the edge. He groaned right in Elyse’s ear as he filled her pussy to the brim with cum. 

“OH GOD FUCK YES! FILL ME UP! DON’T WASTE A SINGLE FUCKING DROP!!!” Elyse screamed. 

That triggered Tyler’s orgasm as well. He moaned and his cock pulsed over and over. Each pulse brings a thick wad of cum and unloads it deep inside of Elyse’s asshole making her cum as well. Her entire body went numb and found she couldn’t make any noise for a moment. Getting creamed in both holes at the same time was the best thing Elyse had ever felt in her entire life. Even after the two men finished cumming and had pulled out of Elyse she was still cumming. John and Tyler held her up until she finally came down from her orgasm. Even after that they still had to hold her up as her legs were too weak to stand on her own. 

The three of them spent the next ten minutes getting dressed, with John and Tyler helping Elyse to dress herself. Once that was dealt with the two men had Elyse rest an arm on each of their shoulders as they walked out of the alley. There was a somewhat large gathering of people on the sidewalk all looking confused. 

“What’s going on here?” Elyse asked. 

“Did you not hear the woman having extremely loud sex a few minutes ago? We’re trying to find out where the sound came from.” A man said

Elyse felt another blush creep across her face, as well as a small smile. “I have no idea, maybe check the back alleys?” She suggested. 

“Good idea!” The man said as he led a group of people down the alley. 

There would be a time and place for Elyse to reveal her true nature to the world, but this wasn’t it. She would need a much bigger audience.


	5. Chapter 5

Although the comedy show was over, Elyse decided to extend her vacation for another week while her husband, James, went back home. She was still enjoying the high from her incredibly well-received performance last night and wanted to enjoy that feeling a bit longer before having to go back to work. Plus, it had been a very long time since she last went on a vacation by herself. It had been so long in fact, that Elyse wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. She usually just went along with whatever James wanted to do on their vacations, and she was perfectly fine with doing just that. But now she had to really think about what  _ she _ wanted to do. 

Elyse spent most of the first day of her vacation deciding how she wanted to spend the rest of it. By the time sunset arrived she still hadn’t thought of anything so she decided to take a walk to help clear her head. She wandered aimlessly around the streets close to her hotel. She looked at all the different restaurants and other local businesses for some kind of inspiration. But, nothing really stood out to her. So, she decided to venture out a bit further. The sun had already set and Elyse was a little concerned for her safety but quickly brushed her fears aside. After spending so much time here already she was confident she could handle whatever the night had to throw at her. Especially since she soon found herself in a familiar area. Walking down the sidewalk she looked up and saw she was at the comedy theater again. She began reminiscing about her show last night. Then, her memories drifted to the other kind of ‘performance’ she had put on in the alley across the street. Her face became red with embarrassment. She couldn’t believe that not only did she actually do all those men in that alley, but _she liked it_.   
Elyse found herself drawn to that alley once again. As much as she tried telling herself to stay away and that she was done doing that she couldn’t help going anyway. As wrong and as shameful as the memories this place bore for her were it also held a certain significance. This was where Elyse had come to terms with who she really was; what kind of person she was. There was no denying she was a massive slut now. But she had to watch herself. Doing it in such a public venue was a bad idea. Any number of things could have gone wrong fucking strangers in a back alley. She was grateful nothing bad happened. Elyse figured if she was going to continue down this path, she had to find a safer way of doing it. She turned back to the street and began heading back to her hotel. She only made it a few steps before she felt a large hand grab her shoulder from behind, causing her to shout in surprise. 

“Are you the chick?” A deep voice asked. 

“Am I the… what?” Elyse asked, utterly confused. 

“Word on the street is that there’s a hot blonde turning tricks in the alley here and the only thing she wants in return is for people to come to her comedy show. That’s you, right?” The man said. 

“I-I-No. I mean… maybe I did something like that but that’s in the past! Besides, the show was yesterday. I don’t need to do that anymore.” Elyse explained. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. From what I’ve been hearing you seemed to have really enjoyed yourself the past few days.” The man said as he began pulling Elyse into the alley. 

“I-I don’t know. You seem like a really nice person but I don’t think right now is a good time.” Elyse said as she tried to break free from the man’s grasp to no avail. 

“Trust me, once you see what I’m working with you’ll quickly change your mind.” He said as he led Elyse back to an area all too familiar to her. 

It was the spot between the two dumpsters in the back alley. Elyse figured she must have been conditioned because of what she did here but as soon as she saw that spot she immediately became horny. Within seconds she could feel her arousal dripping out of her pussy and already staining her underwear. But she had to fight it. She couldn’t let herself be used like a common whore like this. She knew she was much, much better than this. 

“I really have to go.” Elyse said as she began walking away. 

The man still had a firm grip on her and was able to stop her in her tracks. “Come on, you already got me like this. You sure you don’t want to go for just one more round back here?” The man asked. 

Curiosity got the better of Elyse and she slowly turned her head and looked down at the man’s crotch and saw he already had his dick out. He was already rock hard and throbbing. Elyse couldn’t look away. It was extremely rare for her to make a man so hard with all of her clothes on so fast. She continued looking at the man’s cock, due to equal parts of fascination and arousal. He was big too. At least 9 inches from what Elyse could see in the dark. He also seemed to be relatively thick. She began imagining what it would feel like to have that thing inside of her wet pussy. 

Elyse closed her eyes and shook her head. She had to leave before she did something she would regret. “I can’t. I seriously have to go.” Elyse said in the most stern-sounding voice she could muster despite her fear. 

The man tightened his grip and said, “You’re not going anywhere until you make me cum. Got it?” 

Elyse felt her knees grow weak. She was utterly helpless in this situation. Even if she did manage to break free from the man’s grasp there was no way she would have been able to outrun him. She resigned herself to her fate and began undressing for the man. 

He groaned in approval, “That’s it. Take it all off.” 

Elyse should have been disgusted by the man’s remarks but instead she found herself more turned on by them. Her eyes flicked down to his shaft once again and saw he was stroking himself while he watched her strip. Elyse had to suppress a moan of her own as she finished undressing. As soon as she was naked she turned around and placed both hands on the dumpster in front of her and said, 

“Do what you want. Just make it quick.” 

“Mmm fuck! I’m gonna try my best to make it last as long as possible.” The man laughed as he grabbed onto Elyse’s hips. 

Elyse rolled her eyes as she felt the man rub his cock against her ass .She instantly began matching his movements, hoping to make him cum faster. It seemed to work at first as the man moaned louder and began thrusting a little faster. Elyse swore she felt his cock throb for a second before he quickly pulled away. 

“You trying to make me nut already? At least let me fuck you first.” The man said as he pressed the head of his cock against the entrance to Elyse’s pussy. 

Elyse closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to happen. A second later she felt the man plunge his hard, thick cock deep inside of her pussy, causing her to let out a sudden moan. The man groaned loudly as well as he began thrusting. 

“Oh fuck, your pussy is so fucking tight! Damn!” He moaned as he fucked her faster. 

As much as Elyse wanted to hold back her moans for this man who forced himself onto her, she couldn’t anymore. Something about the way his cock gripped the walls of her pussy felt way too good. 

“Oh God…” Elyse quietly moaned. 

The man changed up his rhythm. Instead of making quick, shallow thrusts he opted to do slower, more powerful thrusts. He was so strong that he nearly caused Elyse to bash her head against the dumpster with each thrust. She managed to prevent that from happening even as her own pleasure began to grow. All of Elyse’s resentment for this man vanished the harder he fucked her. All of a sudden the man began thrusting as fast as he could and in an irregular rhythm.

“Ah fuck! You’re gonna make me fucking cum!” He moaned. 

“Do it! Cum inside of me with that big fucking cock of yours!” Elyse moaned. She couldn’t believe what she was saying. The words just sort of fell out of her mouth before she could process what she was saying. 

“That’s the fucking whore I’ve been hearing about! Fucking take my load bitch!” The man yelled. 

Elyse continued to moan until she felt the man cum deep inside of her. She was unable to make any noise as the man’s cock pulsed and shot rope after rope of hot, thick cum deep inside of her. She loved the feeling of being creampied. Elyse wished she could feel this every day. She wanted the feeling to last forever but unfortunately for her, the man eventually stopped cumming and pulled his cock out of her. 

“Damn blondie. That was a real good fuck! Are you in town for good?” He asked as he began getting dressed. 

Elyse didn’t respond. She was still coming down from her high of getting fucked. She stayed standing up, leaning against the dumpster for support, not even making an effort to dress herself. 

“Ah whatever. I hope I see you around!” The man said as he left the alley. 


	6. Chapter 6

Elyse walked back to her hotel as fast as she could. If someone who she had never seen before could recognize her from that alley there was no telling who else would be able to recognize her and want something similar from her as well. Thankfully, nobody did recognize her on her way back to the hotel. As soon as Elyse got into her room she immediately stripped off all of her clothes and hopped into the shower, where she stayed for the next hour, cleaning herself as best as she could. This encounter was different from the others. Before, Elyse had purposefully put herself in that situation. She wanted to be used by all of those men. But this one, she really didn’t have a say in the matter. She didn’t consider it to be rape however, after all, she  _ did _ end up liking it in the end. But, Elyse would have preferred to have wanted to do it from the beginning. After she was satisfied with how clean she was, Elyse got out of the shower, dried herself off, and decided to go to bed early that night. 

The next day arrived and Elyse swore she wouldn’t repeat the mistakes she made yesterday. She was determined to make sure today would be the first actual day of her vacation. The way she would go about doing that was by completely avoiding the area around the comedy theater. Since she went to bed early the previous night Elyse was able to wake up, shower, and get dressed before 7 am, allowing her to beat the traffic as she headed for her first destination. 

Elyse had several places she wanted to visit in San Francisco throughout her vacation, the first of which being the Golden Gate Bridge. She got an Uber over to the bridge, which didn’t take too long, and got out at a nearby cafe. After grabbing a quick breakfast she walked over to a good observation point to take a few pictures. After doing that, and admiring the bridge for a few minutes, Elyse decided to walk over to the shallow beach and dip her toes into the water. She noticed there weren’t too many people around at this time and most of the people who were nearby were just joggers casually running by. Elyse walked along the shoreline, enjoying the sensation of the cool water occasionally sweeping over her feet as small waves of water rushed up the sand. As Elyse approached the underside of the bridge a sudden, much larger wave crashed right under her feet causing her to lose balance. 

Elyse fell over, not only that but she fell face first, only managing to stop herself right before her face smacked into the cold, wet sand. However, she wasn't quick enough to stop her clothes from getting soaked. Elyse chose the wrong day to wear all white. Her white tank top along with her lacy white bra were completely soaked through. She laid there on the sand for a few moments, both in shock from the fall and scared to stand up and showing the world how her transparent clothes did nothing to hide her body anymore. 

“Hey, you okay?” A male voice asked from behind her. 

“I-I’m fine! Thank you!” Elyse said. She continued laying there, hoping the man would leave and she could find somewhere to hide until her clothes dried. 

She couldn’t see the man’s face, but Elyse could see the hand he was offering her. “Can you stand up at least? That was a nasty fall you took.” 

As much as Elyse didn’t want this man to see her wet front, she would feel even worse if she denied this kind man’s gesture. Besides, Elyse thought, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy to perv on her like that. 

Elyse grabbed onto the man’s hand and he pulled her up. “Thank you.” Elyse said as she stood up. The moment she was up she covered her chest with her arms. 

The man blushed. “I see why you were so reluctant for help.” He chuckled. 

“Yep, so you helped me. You can leave now.” Elyse said, immediately cringing as she realized how rude that sounded. 

“Wait a second…” The man said as he took a closer look at Elyse’s face, “I think I know you from somewhere.” 

Elyse felt herself start to panic, “Maybe from YouTube?” She asked, hoping he was a Funhaus fan. 

“Nah, not that. Stop me if this sounds crazy, but I remember a few days ago, maybe a week now, I remember seeing a blonde woman going in and out of a certain alley across town with a different man in tow each time. Was that you?” He asked. 

“W-W-What if it was me?” Elyse stammered. 

“If that was you, then I think I’d like some kind of reward for helping you out of the water.” The man said as he began gently caressing Elyse’s arm. 

Elyse flinched and took a step back but almost lost her balance in the water. “I-I think it’s time for you to go.” She said. 

“But what about my reward?” The man asked, stepping toward Elyse and roughly grabbing her forearm. 

“I-I-I…” Elyse stammered. 

“Come on, see that area underneath the bridge? We can do whatever we want there and nobody will see us.” The man said. 

“I-I don’t know. I really should be getting back.” Elyse said. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. I heard you. I was on the other side of that alley listening to you fuck all of those guys. I jerked off listening to you get fucked every single day. I wanted to have a turn too but by the time I got off of work you were gone. So what do you say?” 

Elyse felt herself get a bit wet. She looked at this man and thought of him jerking his hard, swollen cock and shooting gallons of cum while he was at work. The image she had in her head was hot. As much as she didn’t want to fuck another stranger today, her willpower was quickly fading. The man saw Elyse’s eyes flicker down to his crotch for just a moment, but that was all the motivation he needed to take things further. 

He tugged Elyse’s arm toward him and began leading her to the area he had mentioned before. Elyse surprised herself by not offering any resistance whatsoever, and let the man do as he pleased. At the very least, what he said about nobody being able to see them was true. As they stopped directly underneath the bridge Elyse didn’t see anyone within line of sight to them. 

The man hungrily stared at Elyse’s now-exposed chest, making her feel self-conscious. However, as soon as she tried covering herself again the man grabbed her arms and yanked them to the side. His initial, kind demeanor was completely gone and was replaced by a veil of pure lust. The man was breathing heavily as a visible tent began to form in his shorts. Once again, Elyse found herself to be completely helpless and at the mercy of this stranger. Even if she had the courage to scream for help there was nobody close enough to them to hear her. She relaxed her body a little, accepting the situation she was in and mentally preparing herself for whatever this man wanted to do to her. 

The first thing he did was let go of Elyse’s wrist with one of his hands and used it to tug at her wet tank top. She used her free hand to grab the hem of her shirt and began pulling it over her head. But, the man didn’t want to wait that long and decided to literally rip the tank top off of her. Elyse was equal parts mad and impressed that he could do it with such ease; like he was tearing a piece of paper off of her. 

“What am I supposed to wear now!?” Elyse angrily asked. 

“Later.” The man grunted as he tore Elyse’s bra off as well. 

She had no idea what she was going to do for clothes later but for the moment Elyse had bigger things to worry about. Much bigger things. As soon as Elyse was topless the man hooked his thumb into his shorts and pushed them down his legs, exposing his raging erection. Elyse looked around once again to make sure there was nobody nearby. She saw a couple in the distance but not close enough to hear them. Elyse decided to speed up the process, and to prevent anymore of her clothes from getting destroyed, and took off her own shorts. The man couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Elyse looked down and saw his cock was already twitching and throbbing like crazy. From her experience she could tell that this man had a huge load of cum backed up, and he was going to unload it wherever he pleased. 

The man grabbed Elyse’s arms once again and forced her to change positions with him so her back was against the cold stone wall. He closed the distance between them and pressed his body against hers. Elyse could hear the man’s shallow breaths and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath as he aligned his cock with her wet pussy. 

“You’re so beautiful.” The man whispered as he rubbed the head of his cock against Elyse’s pussy., “Can I fuck you? Please let me fuck you.” 

Elyse was getting whiplash from this man’s sudden shift in demeanor. She remained silent for a few seconds, curious to see how he would react. She was fully convinced he would just fuck her anyway. However, that didn’t happen. The man held his cock at the entrance of Elyse’s pussy the whole time, whimpering more the longer she took to answer. She started to actually feel bad for this guy. 

“Sure, go ahead…” Elyse muttered. 

“Oh! Thank you so much!” The man said as he rammed his cock deep inside of Elyse. 

She let out a loud moan at the sudden intrusion. While it wasn’t the biggest cock she had taken it was definitely up there. She could feel her walls tightly grip the man’s shaft as he started fucking her. Elyse could feel him already twitching and throbbing uncontrollably inside of her. 

“It feels so good!” The man moaned. 

“Is this -Fuck!- Is this your first time or something?” Elyse moaned. 

“Th-Third!” The man stuttered. 

Elyse was kind of impressed this guy had the courage to do something like this for his third time having sex. She could feel the man start to sweat as he fucked her even faster and harder than before. Elyse would have been lying to herself if she said she wasn’t feeling anything from getting fucked by this guy. His cock almost completely filled her pussy and he was fucking her with such force and passion she couldn’t help but feel good. 

“Oh God!” The man suddenly shouted. 

“What is it!?” Elyse asked, afraid that something had gone wrong. 

“I-I’m gonna! Ah!” 

Not even a second later Elyse felt what seemed like a river of hot cum flow deep into her pussy. The man wrapped his arms around Elyse’s back and held onto her as tight as he could as he shot rope after rope of cum inside of her. It never seemed to end. Elyse had never had a single guy shoot so much cum in one load. She was beginning to worry that her birth control wouldn’t be enough to stop her from getting pregnant from so much cum. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the man finally came down from his orgasm and gingerly withdrew his cock from Elyse’s pussy. 

“Thank you so much! That was amazing!” The man happily said as he pulled his shorts back up. 

Elyse followed suit and gathered the tattered remains of her clothes. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself and all, but what am I going to do for a shirt?” She asked, holding the tattered remains of her shirt in the guy’s face. 

“Oh, right!” He said. He then pulled his own tank top over his head and handed it to Elyse. “It might be a bit big on you but it’s better than nothing, right?” 

She took the tank top and threw it over her head. It was absolutely too big. Most of her breasts were exposed just from standing still. If she moved in the slightest her nipples would be on full display. 

“Sorry about your shirt and everything. I wish there was more I could do!” The man said as he began walking away. 

“Guess I really have no choice now.” Elyse said as she began walking back to the cafe. 


	7. Chapter 7

After that, the first thing Elyse did was call another Uber to take her back to her hotel. It thankfully didn’t take too long for one to arrive but that didn’t stop the prying eyes she received from the handful of men she passed on her way back to the cafe. Elyse ended up having to cross her arms over her chest and hold them there with every step she took but even that wasn’t enough for some of the men she passed. There was even one guy who looked like he was about to force himself on Elyse, but she managed to duck into the cafe before anything happened. 

The drive back to her hotel was also rough. Not only did Elyse catch the driver sneaking a few glimpses of her when he looked into his rear view mirror, but the traffic had picked up and it took nearly three times as long to get back as it did to drive there in the first place. However, Elyse did manage to get back into the safety and comfort of her hotel room without another incident occurring. 

Elyse was frustrated, to say the least. She just wanted a single day where she could go out and not be fucked by a stranger. Part of what turned her on before was the fact that she was the one offering and was in control of the situation. Without that, it was no fun for Elyse. She took off the tank top and sat on the edge of her bed, deciding what to do next. She first considered cutting her losses and going back home early. But she couldn’t bring herself to do that. After all, she still had another three days booked at the hotel and she wasn’t about to waste all that money by leaving early. Then she considered staying in her hotel room for the rest of her vacation. While it wasn’t the greatest idea, it at least allowed her to fully enjoy the money she spent on this hotel and would guarantee her not getting fucked anymore. But, that seemed boring to Elyse. After spending the next hour laying in bed trying to think of another way to spend her vacation Elyse decided to settle for staying in her room. Although she did come up with a way to entertain herself in the meantime. She planned on ordering bottles of wine through room service and getting as drunk as possible while she watched pay-per-view movies. 

It was only 10 pm and Elyse was completely hammered. She could barely manage to stand up and go to the bathroom but she was having the time of her life. As Elyse looked at her phone to text her husband and saw the time she saw that it was getting pretty late. But, she didn’t want the night to end quite yet. Plus, now she was regretting having spent all afternoon in her hotel room. It was probably the alcohol talking but Elyse was overcome with a strong urge to get out of her hotel room and be outside before the day ended. So, Elyse tossed on the nearest t-shirt she could reach and stumbled out of her room. She tried her best to appear sober as she walked through the halls of the hotel but still stumbled a few times. Thankfully, nobody spotted her as she walked out of the hotel and made her way down the sidewalk. She had no clear destination in mind so she continued down the sidewalk and enjoyed the cool night air on her skin. She stumbled a couple of times on the sidewalk, catching the attention of a couple people walking by her but since nobody bothered her, Elyse didn’t care. 

Elyse had no idea how long she had been walking or even how she got there but eventually she found herself back at the alley across the street from the comedy club. She had no idea why she brought herself there. She thought she had sworn off fucking strangers for the rest of this trip. But, something within her was telling her to do it one more time. She was missing the feeling of a big, hard cock fucking her brains out. 

Elyse didn’t know what was coming over her all of a sudden. But she was craving cock. Something about this location and all of the memories of it, plus the booze, triggered a kind of Pavlovian response in her nether regions. The longer she stayed here the stronger her arousal became. Elyse knew she should leave before she did anything she regretted but quickly dismissed those thoughts. Being as drunk as she was, she wasn’t concerned about the consequences of what she was about to do. 

She wandered back and forth in front of the alley, looking for a suitable partner to get absolutely railed by. She tried talking to the first few men that crossed her path but as soon as they realized how drunk she was they quickly walked away from her. There were even a few that offered to call a taxi for her. But, as soon as she insisted that they fuck her instaed they decided to just leave her alone. 

Elyse didn’t know what she was doing wrong. When she didn’t want anything to do with these guys they would force themselves on her but now that she was throwing herself at these men  _ they _ were the ones who wanted nothing to do with  _ her _ ? She just couldn’t accept that. She was confident with every fiber of her being that she could find at least one guy who wanted to fuck her. She kept at it. For an hour. Two hours. 

She was at it for almost three hours with no luck. Elyse was getting tired. However, just as she was about to give up, a man started talking to her. 

“Hey there, I heard you were looking for someone to fuck?” The man asked. 

Elyse rested her hand against the wall beside her, both to keep her balance and to make herself seem more appealing. “Yep! You-you heard right!” She said. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The man asked, just now realizing Elyse’s current state. 

“Absolutely!” Elyse said as she stumbled in place. “S-Sorry, must have tripped on something…” 

“Right…” The man said. “Well, if you’re really okay with this how about we go back to my place?” 

“No! If you want to do it it’s gotta be right in th-that alley right there!” Elyse shouted as she pointed to the alley with a shaky finger. 

“Not so loud!” The man harshly whispered. “But fine. It’s been a while and I need a good fuck.” 

“A-And that’s what I’ll provide t-to you sir!” Elyse said as she began stumbling toward the alley. 

The man quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her stable long enough to safely get her into the alley. 

“Are you certain that you’re okay?” He asked again. 

“I-I told you I’m fine! I just need - just need a good, hard fuck!” Elyse shouted. 

The man clasped his hand over her mouth and whispered, “Alright! I get it. So is here good?” The man asked. 

“N-No, a bit further and around the corner.” Elyse said. 

The man led Elyse to where she directed him until they arrived at the all-too familiar spot between the two dumpsters. As soon as they were in place Elyse began stripping. 

“Oh, so we’re just gonna do it then?” The man asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Of course! Alls I want is to get fucked!” Elyse said, really emphasizing the word ‘fucked’. 

“Okay then…” The man said, wondering if it was really okay to be taking advantage of this woman like this. 

However, as soon as Elyse was naked, all of the man’s inhibitions went out the window. She was the most attractive woman he had seen in a very long time, let alone been with. His cock was already throbbing by the time he took his pants off, which Elyse liked. 

“Good. Don’t have to waste time g-getting you hard.” She said as she turned around. She weakly braced herself against the brick wall and the man took that as an invitation to get right behind her and rest his cock on her ass. 

He moaned. Her body felt incredible already. He couldn’t believe how soft her ass was as he began rubbing himself along the crack. He then slipped his cock between her cheeks and began thrusting, causing him to moan louder. 

“Ah fuck! This is amazing!” The man moaned. 

“Yeah, my ass is great but are you going to FUCK ME!?” Elyse asked, shouting the last part at the top of her lungs. 

“Shh! Someone will hear. But yes, I will.” The man whispered as he moved his cock closer to Elyse’s wet pussy. 

“Mmm, that’s fucking it! Now slide that big fucking thing inside of me!” Elyse moaned, grinding against the man’s shaft. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed onto Elyse’s ass with both hands and rammed his cock inside of her as hard as he could, causing Elyse to scream out in pleasure. The man didn’t bother telling her to be quiet anymore as there was no point. He just focused on fucking Elyse as best he could. 

“Yes! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder!” Elyse moaned, matching his thrusts with her own movements. 

He obliged and railed her as hard as he could. Elyse wasn’t able to stop herself from getting her face plowed against the wall as the man fucked her into it over and over. Luckily, Elyse was so drunk that she didn’t feel a thing on her face. In fact, she didn’t even realize it was happening as she was too busy looking back at the cock fucking her soaking wet cunt. 

“Come on! FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!” Elyse screamed. 

The man knew people had to have heard that. But he didn’t care. He was too enraptured by the feeling of Elyse’s pussy tightly gripping his cock. He tried his best to follow Elyse’s request. He dug his fingers into her plump ass and focused all of his energy into plowing Elyse. 

“THAT’S FUCKING IT! FUCK ME! FUCK MY SLUTTY FUCKING CUNT!” Elyse shrieked. 

This was all too much for the man to bear. It was one thing to fuck such an amazingly tight and wet pussy but to have someone as hot as Elyse talk like she was a whore was incredible. He could feel himself getting close. 

“I-I think I’m gonna cum!” The man said. He made no effort to slow down or to pull out. 

“FUCKING CUM! CUM INSIDE OF ME! FILL MY FUCKING WOMB WITH YOUR SEED!!!” Elyse screamed in pleasure. 

That instantly made the man cum. He groaned loudly as he shot every last drop of cum inside of Elyse’s pussy, causing her to cum as well. She screamed over and over again in pleasure. The walls of her pussy constricted themselves on the man’s cock, almost as if it was milking him for the last few drops of cum he had still inside. 

Once the two of them came down from their orgasms, the man pulled out of Elyse and let go of her. As soon as he did Elyse began to fall. The man was able to catch her in time. 

“Hey, you doing alright?” He asked as he looked at her. 

Elyse was out. Not only that, but nothing the man did seemed to wake her up. He began to panic. He knew people heard them fucking and if someone decided to investigate and saw her passed out like this it wouldn’t end well for him. The least he could do was get her dressed, which he promptly did. From there, he didn’t know how to get her home safely without making himself look like a rapist. The man stood there in the alley holding Elyse as he contemplated his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Elyse woke up with the worst hangover she had ever experienced in her life. She could barely open her eyes before her head started pounding. Although the curtain in her hotel room blocked out most of the light from outside there was still a small sliver of light that broke through, which was more than enough to trigger a head-splitting migraine. That’s when she realized; Elyse had no memory of how she got back to her hotel last night. The last thing she remembered was fucking a guy in that alley again. Shame rushed through her entire body. Elyse couldn’t believe she actually went out and  _ begged _ men to fuck her. There was no way she could ever show her face in this city again. It was bad enough when a couple of people recognized her from before but after what she did last night there would be no way she wouldn’t get stopped every few seconds on the street, that is if she didn’t just get arrested for indecent exposure. She made up her mind. She had to get home as soon as possible. 

Elyse tried getting out of bed and immediately regretted it. Her head was spinning so bad that she was nauseous within seconds. She fell bad into bed, which seemed to help for the time being. Leaving would have to wait until she was feeling better, or at least well enough to stand up without vomiting. As Elyse laid in bed, unable to get back to sleep, she kept wondering how she got back into her hotel. She looked around for some sort of clue or idea as to what transpired last night. 

It didn’t take too long for her to find the note on the end table to her right. She picked it up and read it. It was from the guy she apparently fucked last night. He described as he was getting her dressed her key card for her hotel room fell out of one of the pockets on her jeans and decided after getting her dressed to carry her back to her hotel. Then, once they arrived she woke up and just kept yelling her room number over and over again until he managed to get her into her room. Finally, since she was so drunk it didn’t take much effort to get her into bed. He wrote that he considered staying to make sure she was okay but that just felt too weird and simply left. He also put his phone number in case Elyse was ever interested in going for another round. 

While she appreciated the man’s kindness and not taking advantage of her too much, Elyse wanted nothing more than to just wipe his existence from her memory. She crumpled the note and closed her eyes and attempted to sleep once more. After another hour of tossing and turning she managed to finally get to sleep again. 

By the time she woke up the sun was already going down. Elyse was amazed that she was able to sleep the entire day away. It was going to be hell for her to try and sleep that night but at the very least her hangover was pretty much gone. As she tried sitting up she felt some lethargy in her muscles but nothing too bad. Elyse sat up and upon feeling no nausea she grabbed her phone and got to work changing her flight to one leaving that night. It took some doing, but after a bit of sweet talking to the gentleman on the phone she managed to get a flight leaving in just a few hours. She didn’t mind the extra charge as long as it meant she could get out of this city as soon as possible. 

After packing her bags she left the hotel and hailed the first taxi she could. Although it was almost night Elyse wore sunglasses to hide her identity. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to recognize her now. Thankfully, the trip to the airport was without incident. She managed to grab her luggage and check into the airport as well with nobody bothering her. It wasn’t until she went to sit in the waiting area outside of her gate that she ran into issues. 

After sitting for about ten minutes she noticed someone staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She was used to this as many of her shyer fans would do this before approaching her, and at an airport running into fans was fairly common. However, there was something off about this person. They just kept staring at Elyse from a distance. Normally, fans would have either approached her or walked away by this point. She didn’t want to be rude and stare at him back but Elyse’s curiosity got the better of her. She looked up to find out who was staring at her. 

At first, she didn’t recognize the man and was about to look away and ignore him again. But, right before she was about to do that something clicked in her brain telling her that she did in fact know this man from somewhere. She couldn’t place it at first, she thought he might have been someone she went to school with but dismissed those thoughts. This was someone Elyse had met fairly recently. It wasn’t until the shame washed over her that she remembered. It was the man from last night. The one she begged to fuck her in the alley. Her eyes flickered down for a second and she noticed he had a visible bulge in his pants while he kept staring at her. Elyse quickly looked down and hoped the man would leave her alone soon. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work out that way for Elyse. As soon as the man realized that she remembered him that gave him enough courage to approach her. 

“Hey there!” The man said happily. 

As much as it pained Elyse, she looked up at him, not wanting to seem rude. “Hey, can I help you?” She asked. 

“I was just wondering how you were feeling. You were pretty wasted last night.” The man said. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Elyse said. 

“Did you read the note I left?” He asked. 

“I did.” 

“So, did you give my proposal any thought?” He asked hopefully. 

“Did you follow me here?” Elyse asked. 

“What!? No! Of course not. I have a flight to L.A. tonight and I just happened to see you here. Are you going to L.A. too?” He asked. 

Elyse declined to answer that question. “I haven’t given your proposal any thought but I’m going to have to decline. Sorry.” She said. 

“Please? I did help you last night after all.” The man said. 

“Yes, I know. And I appreciate that a lot, thank you. But that doesn’t mean I’m obligated to fuck you because of it.” Elyse explained. 

“Fair enough.” The man said, sounding dejected. 

Elyse thought that would be enough to make him go away but instead he fished his phone out of his pocket and began swiping on it. 

“What are you doing?” Elyse asked. 

“I’m looking for… This!” He said as he turned his phone screen to Elyse, “Hit play on that video.” 

Elyse did and was horrified by what she saw. She only saw it for a second but knew what it was instantly. It was a video of her drunkenly yelling at people, begging them to fuck her. Her face flushed deep red from embarrassment. 

“Where did you get this?” She asked in horror. 

The man took his phone away and put it back in his pocket, “I took this video before I spoke with you. How bad would it be for you if this video ever got out?” 

“You wouldn’t.” Elyse said as she looked up and glared at the man. 

He chuckled, “That bad, huh? Would it be so bad for you that you would do  _ anything _ to get me to delete it?” 

Elyse rolled her eyes and sighed, “What do you want?” 

“You know exactly what I want.” He stated. 

“Okay, but where are we going to do it? Our flight leaves in half an hour. We can’t exactly leave the airport and go somewhere private to do it.” Elyse explained. 

The man thought for a second before answering, “How about the washroom?” 

“No way. Somebody will definitely hear us.” Elyse said. 

“Sorry, but those are my terms. Besides, you didn’t seem to care about being caught last night.” He said with a smug grin. 

Elyse wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. But, she was stuck there having to submit herself to this man’s will. Knowing there was no way out, Elyse stood up and said, “Lead the way.” 

The man led Elyse to the nearest public restroom, which was only a two minute walk from where they just were. 

“Really? Here!?” Elyse questioned. 

“Yes, here. If you don’t like it you can go back to where you were sitting and I’ll just upload this video…” 

“No!” Elyse took a deep breath, “Fine. Just make it quick.”

Somehow, there was nobody in the restroom at that time. Elyse began to wonder if it was always this empty in the men’s restroom but was quickly distracted out of her thoughts as the man opened the closest stall to the entrance of the bathroom and motioned for her to enter. Elyse scowled at the man as she walked past. He chuckled as he stepped in behind her and shut the stall door. Elyse turned and looked behind her and could see through the crack of the stall door the turn of the hallway that led to the only entrance to this washroom. If anybody walked in they would instantly see what was happening in their stall. 

“What are you waiting for?” The man asked as he unblocked his belt. 

Elyse shot the man a nasty glare as she began unbuttoning her jeans. She roughly yanked them down to her knees, but that was as far as she was willing to go for him. She braced herself against the wall behind the toilet and waited for the man to do his thing. 

The man was a little disappointed by the lack of skin from Elyse but he felt he was already pressing his luck by even making it this far. He decided to not push things any further and prepared himself to fuck Elyse again. He undid the top button of his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs, allowing his throbbing cock to spring free. He moaned softly as he rested his cock against Elyse’s ass. He forgot how good it felt and couldn’t help but grab her ass cheeks and start fucking her ass crack. 

“Just hurry up and fuck me already!” Elyse whispered harshly. 

“Fuck no. I want to enjoy this as much as possible.” The man groaned as he continued rubbing himself back and forth along Elyse’s ass. 

She could already feel his cock pulsing against her ass. She hoped he was already going to cum, and he was until he abruptly stopped thrusting and pulled his cock away from her ass. 

“Oh fuck! You were about to make me cum. But not yet. I need to fuck that tight little pussy one more time.” He said as he stood behind Elyse, holding his cock in his hand and wasting. 

After he recovered a little, the man pressed the head of his cock against Elyse’s tight hole. “Are you ready for me?” He asked. 

“Just get it over with.” Elyse said, looking at the wall in front of her. 

The man couldn’t wait anymore. He held onto Elyse’s hips and rammed his cock forward as hard as he could. Surprisingly, Elyse only let out a small grunt of discomfort as he entered her. Even as he started fucking her she managed to hold in her moans. 

“You don’t have to be quiet, you know. Feel free to be as loud as you want!” The man groaned as he fucked her faster. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Elyse said as she let out another quiet grunt. 

She couldn’t deny she was feeling  _ something _ from this man fucking her but the risk of being caught at the airport was enough of an incentive to stay as quiet as possible. If only he felt the same way. He loudly slapped his hips against Elyse’s ass with every thrust. Not only that but he also wouldn’t stop moaning. He ended up being so loud that Elyse was worried that someone walking by the washroom would come in and investigate. 

“Ah!” Elyse yelped. The man had slapped her ass as he drilled the entire length of his cock inside of her pussy. 

“There she is! There’s the whore I met last night!” He said as he began thrusting again. 

Elyse blushed. It was so humiliating to have this stranger refer to her as a whore, especially in a public washroom like this. She began pushing her hips back into the man, hoping that would get him off faster. Thankfully, it seemed to work. The man began thrusting erratically as his moans steadily grew louder. 

“Oh fuck! You’re gonna make me cum!” He moaned loudly. 

“Finally.” Elyse said. But then, she realized something. In her hungover state this morning she had completely forgotten to take her birth control pills. This man was fucking her completely unprotected. 

“Wait! You can’t cum inside!” Elyse shouted. 

“Oh fuck! It’s too late for that!” He moaned. 

Before Elyse could say anything else the man held his cock deep inside of her and came. Elyse squirmed as her pussy became flooded with the man’s hot, thick load. And there was a lot of it too. With how much cum he filled her with, she was fairly certain she was going to get pregnant from this. 

“That was amazing! Thanks for that.” The man said as he pulled out of Elyse. 

“Can you delete that video now?” She asked. 

“Oh! Right, of course.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

Elyse turned around and watched the man delete the video from his phone. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she pulled her jeans back up. As soon as she was dressed Elyse pushed her way past the man and quickly walked out of the washroom and back to her seat, not looking forward to sharing a flight with this guy. However, Elyse was happy that her adventures in San Francisco had finally come to an end. 


End file.
